The Dimensional Door
by the real sonic
Summary: THIS IS A STORY LIKE ANY OTHER! BUT IM ALL READY VERING OFF SUBJECT. THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO YOUNG MEN NO ONE BETTER THAN THE OTHER THAT TOOK ALL ODDS AGAINST THEM AND FLIPPED IT ON ITS ASS. THIS IS THE STORY OF THE DIMENSIONAL DOORWAY!
1. Chapter 1 new heroes

hi im new to this story so dont judge me to harshly anyway kento , leon and some of the other charaters belong to me and my friends so i dont own the anime charaters they belong to their copy right so enjoy the grand adventure ot these two idiots ..i mean hero's like i said enjoy !

sorry its wordpad couldn't do better

prologue

THIS IS A STORY LIKE ANY OTHER ! BUT IM ALL READY VERING OFF SUBJECT . THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO YOUNG MEN NO ONE BETTER THAN THE OTHER THAT TOOK ALL ODDS AGAINST THEM AND FLIPPED IT ITS ASS .THIS IS THE STORY OF THE DIMENSIONAL DOORWAY ! SOO WITH OUT FURTHER A DO ENJO.. WHAM! a punch from no where smacks the annoucer into a wall 5 miles ahead . " Shut the hell up i swear if i have to sit though this shit one more time i'll kill you damn ! " this punch comes from one of our heros matt kento .He then walks over to the annoucer and picks him up by the collar : Listen you stupid idiot if you dont shut the fuck up now .. im going to put my foot so far down your throat they'll need the jaws of life to get it out ! " he shouted with a force that some how blew a wall down. The annoucer who had one of those (oh god i think my shit and piss came out together) looks . " y-y -yeah i got it crystal clear !" he said frightened out of his mind . "Yeah i thought so , now get on with the story or else .. damn my ass is numb from sitting down to long " He then walks off mumbling some thing under his breath . " YES (AHEM! ) WITHOUT FURTHER A DO HERES THE STORY OF

" THE DIMENSIONAL DOOR "

CHAPTER 1

THE HEROIC ADVENTURE BEGINS !

First off lets introduce our hero's first is Leon Maxwell, age 18 , a strong and perceiving guy , he can be just as strong as his friend maybe even stronger , he is an african american man who is between light and dark skinned , And he is truly kind and nothing will go past his judgement of who is wrong and who is right . leon is single and doesn't have much luck with women even to the point where he freezes when one talks to him . (lets hope he works on that shall we ) anyway he can be a reliable guy .

Next is the brawling , face smashing smack talking ,irishman of the decade Matt Kento . this irish fellow loves to brawl and wrestle. Dont get me wrong he's all american sure but don't let the looks fool you this guy has heart so much so that if you harm his friend he'll kill ya ( and trust me he means it ) but yeah he needs a girl too. So far he doesn't have a girl either, but he's working on it bit by bit.

We start from in a city that most would say is not the perfect vaction spot on the planet .This place is called dragoon city , a place filled with all sorts off nasty things from gangs, prostitues and plenty of crime to go around . But not all of its inhabitants are evil , there are lots of people trying to make the place seem more nice to live in . Like two boys who had lost everything they had , even their own parents . Leon Maxwell and Matt Kento ,Yes their parents died in a fatal explosion that devastated half of the city , in which what made it so destructive . The boys had somehow survived the destruction by a hair . But lets get on with our story shall we ? The scene then sets to a small apartment in which the two boys live and spend most of the day hanging out and goofing off , We then see matt kento sighing as loud as he can in the front room of the apartment ."damn this is boring as hell ,theres nothing to do ! ' The main reason he was bored was because he beat every video game he played , "Do something productive for once , like go outside and walk or something !" came a shout from the back of the apartment . Kento then looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from with a glare "Yeah sure and pigs will fly and tigers know kung fu. He then laughs at his own joke "so you coming out out of that room or what asshole ? " he asked as he walked over to the door off his friends room . "And what are you doing back there looking at porn again?" Kento laughs and then ducks as leon throws books at him " No you dickhead, I was trying to get my project up and running!" Kento snorted and laughed a little. "Yeah yeah I know. Hey I have an idea, come on and let's go to the minimart I'm thirsty." Kento said as he punched his buddy softly in the arm. Leon then rubbed his arm then looked back at his friend as he went to the restroom "Go yourself! You don't need me to hold your hand do you?" Leon shouted from the restroom. "Dammit come on you've been in that room for days now, your getting lazy!" Kento said that's when he heard his friend's footsteps. 'That got him!' he thought, and that's when he saw his friend, Leon was in a muscle shirt with baggy blue jeans with his spiky brown hair sticking forward as always "Okay, okay you got me out of the room." He said standing by the doorway. "What's up?" Leon looked at his blond wavy haired friend with one eye opened after he sits in his favorite chair that was super comfortable (Maybe that's because he always has his HUGE BUTT sitting in it!) Kento grinned "Come on man! You've been in that damn room for three days now!" He said as he looked at the doorway leading out. "You need to get out man!" He said as he walked off to change clothes " and you smell too!" He said as he closed the door to his room " alright! Fine I'll change too! And your mother!" Leon said as he also walked to his room to change "Crazy bastard!" he mumbled as he walked in his room. Leon sighed as he walked in his room 'Maybe this day will turn out better than I thought!' he thought as he closed the door to his room. (Little did he know his and his friend adventure was just beginning!) "Don't hurt me!" Leon said as he saw Kento coming towards him with a titanium bat. "Yeah you better finish little bitch!" says Kento shaking the bat at him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 mini mart massacre

like i said in chapter 1 i dont own anything exept my own charaters i dont own the animes i wish i did T -T

annoucer : HELLO READER...YOU FEELING ALRIGHT ? ... YOU ARE NOW IN THE MATRIX ...A PLACE WHERE THINGS ARE NOT.. ( a fierce yell echos and a explosion happens )

kento comes out of the smoke and rubble with his fist exploding with fire

kento: what the hell is wrong with you ! ,he thens grabs the poor man and shakes him back and forth

annoucer : please im just trying to have some fun with the folks ,hehe he so dont kill me !

leon : hey let him go he was just playing , you take things way too far dude .

kento thens turns and gives leon the evil eye still having the poor man all shooked up

kento : what do you mean huh this guy is the one who takes things to far !

leon thens shakes head and walks off not realizing thats he's about to be jumped by a hoard of females

leon ? ...!

gotcha ! whaaaaaaaa!

kento thens laughs his ass off

kento : ha ! serves ya right for not agreeing with me !

leon : on with the story ! heeeelllllppppppp

then a large buxom woman with triple ooo breasts then helps the girls drags him off

"dont worry sugah we wont bite to hard '

kento thens laugh even harder thens he starts to think about the situation and starts to chase after them !

( UH OH !)

chapter 2 mini mart massacre

So when last left our hero's they decided to go to the mini mart for some snacks , and after convicing leon to come with him kento was overjoyed too see him out of his room .so now our adventure continues on enjoy and dont get too far from our tour group . ...hey !

The hero's left in a pretty good mood ,well if you count half asleep and bored good quailities .( yeah these guys are the life of the party ) "Ah ,you know i wonder if anything good is going to happen today ? " kento said as he had he hands behind his head walking along with leon on the sidewalk.

"like hot babes asking us to come with them , TO A HOT ASS MANSION ! " kento shouted as he daydreamed .Leon rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit " You have a wild imagenation as always buddy always a dreamer ,but yeah that would be nice " Leon answered back as he daydreamed himself , when as all things go ( and this happens a lot for these guys ) a gang comes out of the alley way

" Yo guys how about handing your money over to us ,well take good care of it for ya !" Thug one explains as he and the rest of the thugs starts brandishing their weapons leon and kento looks at the thugs and at each other and back to the thugs again annnnnnnnnddddddd...they bust out laughing ! "oh brother these guys think they can beat us dude ..ha what a joke " Kento says as he was on the ground rolling laughing as the thugs grew angier by the minute . " hey your about to get your asses kicked and your laughing ?

" and said thug had to duck because one of his friends had been thrown by leon " so the time for fun is over is it ? well then lets get busy ! " leon shouted as he spined kick another thug in the head sending him into a wall behind them "kento then gets a couple of trash cans and smacks three thugs up side their heads " ha putting trash where it belongs ha hahahahaha" kento thens ducks as two thugs tryed to stab him with knives " die ! damn you ! " they shouted as they swung with force " ha ! this is fun this is actually better than last weeks gang ! "

he chuckled ducking and dodging "hey you wimpy punks ! " kento shouted as he uppercuted one and slide kicked the other " ha you guys need to be more observant than this ," he then grabs one of the thugs and starts to punch him in the face ."hey stop punching me dammit !" kento then punches him again for fun " shut up im having to much fun !" he then punches the man one last time and knocks him out .10 trash cans ,5 lightpoles being bent from people being run into them , and severel brick walls later ! He stops and then looks over to see how his buddy was doing . And his eyes widen to the sight of leon piling bodies on top of one another . ( they werent dead just knocked out ) " Damn dude you really know how to beat people up huh ? " kento laughed as he walked over to leon who was busy claping his hands free of dirt . " so ready to go to the store now ? " leon asked as he walked off with kento following behind

" yeah dude what the hell happened back there i didnt even see you do much off anything ? " kento asked as he started to flip a coin . Leon looked back out off the corner off his eye " Eh ..what? oh well long story short i was kicking ass left and right ,pretty cool huh ? "

leon asked as he nudged kento in the side . Kento then yawns and then says " what i didnt heard you i was to busy cleaning the ear wax out off my ears " Leon then glares at him " your an asshole man seriously ! " and he stomped off on to the store kento shouted to wait and thus they made it to the mini mart . after all that walking ( they really need a car ) they finally made it to the mini mart . " so what do ya want ? " kento asked as he walked to the can food aisle . " Leon looked around the store and then responed back " i'll look for myself see ya ! " kento decided to mess with his friend " oh yeah say hi to mina for me ! " ( she's a cashier that works at the store on weekends ) kento shouted to him . leon froze up on the spot "s- s-shut UP ! " kento laughed harder " see ya man " and he then walked off in his own direction . leon looked at him , chuckled then walked off in his own direction thinking to himself 'man what am i going to do with that guy , still thought he is right i should step my game up !'

as he found determination in asking her out ' then again maybe not ' he thought as he saw her talking to some other guy , he walked over to the chips aisle . " OOOOOOO bar-b-que nice " on the other hand kento was getting some of his favorite "precious" chocolate milk when he saw a tray offering free samples on a tray " ah cool! free stuff !" he shouted as he grabbed the milk and rushed over to the tray and took all of the samples stuffing them in his mouth

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM) both kento and leon sweat dropped as the front door was destroyed by the explosion and some more gang members came out "HEY YOU PUNK FUCKERS WE KNOW YOUR HERE AND WE COME FOR VICTORY ! " one of the gang members shouted into the store at both matt and leon . " HEY WE KNOW YOUR ..." " WE KNOW ALREADY !" they both shouted as they both ran down the aisle they were on . "Dude what the fuck is in your mouth ?" leon asked as kento tryed chewing the the samples down "shut up ! and lets kick their asses " kento shouted back mouth full of food . leon sighed and ran up to kick their fucking asses or so kento says .kento dropped kicked one so hard that he flipped off of the floor he then grabbed one of the thugs and puts him on top of the shelves . "you want victory have victory flavored chips " he shputed as he drags the man down the shelves and into the lobster tank. he then looked over to leon to see him knocking a guy into a cash regester . Which rang up 1.00 .kento saw this and laughed "ha! he's not even worth that much " leon chuckled and went back too kicking ass three hours and a whole bunch of girly screams later ...

"well that takes care of that " kento said as he payed for his milk when all of a sudden the manager comes out screaming " what the hell !, what happened ?" and then he looks at kento and leon "and who's going to pay for it ? " they both look at him and over to the thugs and abck too him "they are !" they shout at the same time . and walk out of the store with their items "so dude did you talk to her ? " kento asks as he chuggs down his chocolate milk . leon look at him then at the ground " no , im just not good enough for her so no " kento shakes his head at that one "dude you need more courage , take me for example " leon laughs at that one " yeah your example of an ideal date is staring at her boobs the whole time " leon says as he shruggs his arms . Kento was about the retort when he saw something mysterious . "hey dude check that out " kento says as he points out the door sitting in the alleyway . leon looks over and chuckles at his friend " its just a door nothing new ? kento shook his head saying no "that door wasnt there when we passed by earier ,dont you find that weird ?" leon looks more cafefully at the door "yeah now that you notice it it wasnt there ,weird ..ah well lets go home and eat ..whaa ? " leon was dragged back by kento " come on dude lets check it out " he says trying to open the door. Leon looks at him cautiously "I don't know dude this looks like a bad idea!" Kento says "Stop being a baby and come on." He then proceeds to kick open the door and they both get sucked into the door and thus their adventure into different worlds begin.

Announcer: Where will they end up? Who stole my pants? Why am I saying things this way? Find out the answer to all of those questions and more next time on The Dimensional Door!


	3. chapter 3 WTF ?

i do own any animes what i do own is my pencil and paper ,i'll take that ! ...hey you !

this is chapter 3 ya'll we bout to have a good time aint we ?

so without further ado lets begin

in the audience their are a lot of people waiting for the movie to begin

kento: dude if he doesnt shut the hell up now . i'll roast his ass !

leon looks at him and starts eating his popcorn looking at him instead of the movie screen

kento : heh heh heh i got an idea !

leon : oh no ! what are you doing with that fireball ?

kento then throws the fireball at the booth and nails the annoucer in the head

kento : yes ten points !

lets go to the judges for that score ladies and gentlemen

a perfect ten !

leon sweatdrops at this craziness that goes on

leon : ok maybe we should watch the movie now

kento : yeah i agree

as the annoucer runs around screaming "my hair is on fire" twenty times

**chapter 3 **

**WTF !**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! was all you heard from the boys at the time . how this happen ? dont ask this annoucer ! " Shut up bitch ! " screamed kento to the annoucer as he fell continously ." how the hell are we sitting here falling ?" he shouted to leon who was wondering the same thing " dont ask me I dont know this shit ! " he shouted back at the top of his lungs "WHEN THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO END ! " they both screamed at the same time ! ...one hour later ... their still falling .."dude are we ever gonna to fucking hit ?" kento asked as he was trying to play solitaire in the air of all places " (sigh ) I know man i know ! " leon says with a sad look on his face . " well man when we finally do hit it's been nice knowing ya ! " kento says as he yawns.

leon then looks up from laying down ( in the air ?) "yeah but we still didnt get any girlfriends ! " he says with tears running down his face . " maybe you didnt but i did , from sue she was hot ! " kento shouted as he grined like an idiot . "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" leon shouted as he was steamed . " sue was an old friend when did this happen ? " he asked griding his teeth " oh bout a week ago it was fun trust me hahahahahahahahahahaha! " kento shouts as he laughs . "oh hell no ! " leon as he starts swimmings after kento ! "get back here you asshole ! " leon shouts as he chases kento in the air " want to make something of it ? ahhhhhhhhhh!" they both shouted as l they were both pulled up by a man connected by a rope to a airplane .

Kento looks back and immediately shouts " who the hell are you?" the man looks at them and says "im william f. guile , now what the hell are you doing free falling without a parachute ?" kento then thinks about it "guile ?, hey isnt that the guy from street fighter ? " kento whispers to leon " i think so " he answers back " hey ,do you know a chun li ? " kento asks guile " yeah of course i do " he answers back " dude were in the street fighter game " kento shouts . Leon looks at him wide eyed " yeah I think we are ! " guile looks at them and says " "game this isnt a game this is real life boys !" kento who doesnt like hearing that word gets really pissed off .

"boy ? did you just call me a boy ! " kento screams as he punches guile in the face . guile drops kento as he covers his face with both hands . " ahhh you dropped me you bitch ! " kento screams as he falls . " (sigh) nash ! bring the plane down lower so we can catch this crazy son of a bitch ! " guile shouts to nash "please dont call him boy again " leon says sighing . guile sighs as well "i'll try not to ." well that was some predictable shit wasnt it ? says the annoucer . kento then comes up " if you dont shut the fuck up and annouce the damn story . im going to put my foot up your ass .!" scared out his mind "sir yes sir !" says the annoucer while crying like a little bitch . (back to the story ) while riding in the plane guile explains about the street fighter reunion their headed to . kento immediately goes "and how long until we get there ? "

"an hour !" says guile . immediately at the end of that sentence kento goes " fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!" leon sighs " at the least we wont be bored !" what the hell do you mean ?" kento says . "well they got food back there !" leon says " ahhh" kento says as he jumps at the food . " here we go again . " says leon . nash says "does he do this all the time ? ' as he looks at kento swimming and eating at the same time . leon looks at nash and then back at his friend and says " yeah pretty much ! " while shaking his head . guile looks at them and goes " sigh , this is going to a long trip , hey ! stop eating all the god damn chessy puffs ! " kento looks up from the food and goes " fuck you ,my food ! " then continues to dig in . " dude , we need that food for the trip there and the trip back !" say leon nervously . " miiiiiiiine ! " goes kento . kento looks up while eating pocky and says " look leon , im jin kazama !" jin kazama walks in shakes his head and goes " mother fucker " leon looks shocked and says what the hell are you doing here ? " at the same time kento shouts " what the fuck , your not suppose to be here , get the hell off the plane !" kento shouts while kicking him off the plane jin thens shouts "mother fuuuuuuuuuuucker!"

screams jin as he falls and then dissapears back to his and guile .nash and leon are looking at kento shocked at what he did . guile speaks first and says " why the hell did you do that ? , you just threw him off the plane , you moron ! " pauses for dramtic effect " because i did you son of a bitch " says kento . annoucer comes out and says "wow didnt see that coming !" " shut the fuck up , and get back to annoucing the story before i kick your ass ! " shouts kento . " sir yes sir ! " shouts the announcer in a squeeky , girly voice . leon looks at every person he's riding with on the plane and goes " this is going to be a long ass trip and i might not have my sanity when we get there ! " " aw shut up you fucking pussy ! I can make this interresting " says kento . leon looks at him and goes " what the hell are you talking about ?" " I got fireworks !" goes kento while pulling out a shit load of fireworks one at a time . leon looks at him frighteninly and says "d-d-d-d-d-ddude , w-w-what are you doing ?" kento then lights one and then chunks it and goes " boom boom !" guile looks at kento and says "are you insane !" leon grabs the firecracker and throws it off the plane while kento goes "boom boom " with an you have no idea what im going to do next look . nash looks up and says " their the building ! were here already ! " kento goes "aww I wanted to bring out the big one !" nash takes the plane down for langing and goes "hey guile , there is ryu and chun li ! " before guile can respond leon shouts " finally !" the plane lands and the door opens . after the door opens

a shitload of bottle rockets fly out going everywhere and all you hear is " big boom boom !" followed by leon screaming " hit the deck ! " everyone gets down including ryu and chunli after it sall over . guile walks out the plane with singed hair and singed marks everywhere looking severly pissed . ryu gets up and helps chun li saying " what the hell was that ? " guile looks at him while taking two fingers licking them and putting the flame out on the top of his head and says " dont ask !" kento then walks out wit the biggest smile you can imagine laughing . leon gets off the plane saying " this is the last time i get on a plane with you ! " kento looks at him and says " doubt it ! make sure there's something for me to do next time ! " chun li looks at them and shout " who the hell are these guys ?" kento looks at her and immediately geos " matt kento , how 's it going ? " leon sighs and says "leon maxwell , sorry about all the trouble guile ! " guile just says "lets just hurry inside before something else gets blown up ! " kento just looks at him and goes " ha - ha - ha , boom - boom ! " ryu says " ok ! guile are you sure we can trust these two ? " guile says . " the little one you can trust but the big one is questionable ! " kento goes " leon ,hey leon ! " leon looks at him and says "what ? " kento lights a bottle rocket ! " no,no,no, no,no! "

goes leon ! the rocket shoots off and blasts a hole thriugh guile flat top ! kento laughs going " boom-boom ! " guile shouts " thats it im going to kill you ! " and he starts to chase kento though out the whole airport . The annoucer comes out and goes "will kento ever stop being an asshole ? apparently not ! " your dead motherfucker ! " shouts kento as he continues to run from guile .


	4. Chapter 4 party time with some fighters

I do not own anything ..i repeat i do not own anything exept my own characters and my chothes ( i hope )

as the screen turns black a man in a black business suit

comes out to address the people :

the people in this story are fictional i repeat fictional and can not be harmed in any way

so with me saying this i.. (wham! he just got kicked in the nuts )

i really hate this job

why ?

because you know ..him

who ?

him man ! him !

who your not telling me !

matt ..dammit !

oh ah well what can ya do

aghhhhhhhhhh!

CHAPTER 4

party time with the some fighters

Fifteen minutes later after guile continues to chase kento and then decides to give up . They finally make it to the limosine and are on their way to the reunion party .Ryu starts to ask them questions about their past lives and childhood . They then proceed to tell him about their childhood and how they grew up defending each other and then be came best friends .Nash ,guile , ryu and especially chun li who had tears in her eyes and streaming down her face . was touched by their story so they decided to allow them to go the reunion with them . Kento who looks at chun li and says " why are you crying ? " chun then looks at him " I c-cant help it , it was just so sad and heartwarming " she said with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. Was touched by their story so they decided to allow them to go the reunion with them . Kento looks at chun li and says "why are you crying ? " " I cant help it , it was just heartwarming and sad ." she said still crying Kento then looks at leon and asks him .

"do you think our childhood was sad ? " leon looks him and responds " some parts " he says back . Kento thens gets angry at him and shouts " dude your a fucking pussy ! " leon then looks at him angered as well "dude ! dont start that shit ! " he shouts back with a serious look on his face.

"pussy " goes kento . "dont start that shit from the orphanage ! " leon at him at shakes his fist him .Kentp then ask him " what are you going to do about it huh ? ...wimp !" kento says as he laughs . leon looks at kento and then at the others and says "im sorry about this !" Leon and kento then charges at each other but before they could get to each other ryu steps in the way . "now ,now gentlemen let's act like responsible grown ups ! " Leon and kento looks at ryu then at each other smile and then proceeded to deck the crap out of ryu ! they then walk off " so man what to get some ice cream ? " Kento says as he and leon walks away ."sure lets go ! " he says as they walk away ,leon at this point then turns around runs back to ryu and chun li and says "sorry ,sorry sorry ! " as chun li helps ryu up . Leon then run's back to and they proceed to walk away .Before they got to far guile called to them " hey guys did you forget about the party ? " They look at each other and kento says " oh yeah i almost forgot about that ! " they then walk back and walk in the building with the others . As they walk in they run into Ken Masters ken and ryu smack fists and then ken says " hey buddy its been awhile !" ryu chuckles "yeah it really has "At the same time kento pats leon on the shoulder "hey , hey leon !" kento says "what " he asks back kento then shouts "hey ken can i borrow your lawnmower !" "sure you can !" leons shouts as well . ken and ryu drops their heads and sigh " that joke is getting old " it was at that moment that eliza and cammy walked out of the banquet room . cammy looks up and sees ken , ryu ,chun li ,guile and nash and two other guys that she's never seen before ,she then walks up to guile and asks "what the bloody hell is going on ?" as guile get ready to explain leon adn kento gets into a fight ..over a cookie ! " my cookie !" kento shouts as he rushes over to leon with a punch . leon ducks as the punch misses . " hey as far as im concerned that was mine ! ,you just decided to eat the whole pack !" leon shouts back ! kento then shouts back " so what bitch ! its mine now ! " as he came towards leon with a flying kick as he flys closer , he suddenly gets pulled down by giant shadow hands . Leon who stopped at that point had one thing on his mind ' whoa hot damn ! ' ( and im the annoucer and even i didnt see that coming dammmnn !) Kento struggles as he is gripped tightly on the ground " what the hell is this ! ragghh !" he shouts as breaks free and grabs the closest person which ( the poorest luck ) happened to be ryu ."who the fuck did this ? " he asks as he shakes the hell out of the poor man " itt ..wasss...heerrr " ryu manages to get out of his mouth shaken by his nerves . Kento then looks around to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen . " excuse me sir ? but could you please tone down the fighting i know that some of these people are street fighter , but could you please stop this is a party not a brawl " the woman known as morrigan aensland asked him as sweetly as she could . Kento for for once in his brawling ,kick ass ask questions later life was ..speechless . Leon was stunned kento didnt have a smart remark this time ' wow he actually shut uped ' leon thought shocked . Morrigan then walked over too him and with one finger lifted his chin to close his mouth " you might want to close your mouth dont wan t a fly to rush in do we ?" kento suddenly popped up like a jack in box " hi babe whats your name ? my name is kento and i will be your gentleman this evening " kento said as he bowed to her " well my name is morrigan aensland , and if you be a gentleman tonight you might know a little more about me " she told him as she winked her eye at him . Kento's ego went up like a supercharger " well if i make that promise will you let me be your date tonight huh ?" kento said as he rized both of his eyebrows in a comedy fashion ! Leon then face palmed 'oh brother ' he then walked off he needed a soda and badly maybe this woman would get his friend to calm down . ' still though it hasnt even been a full day and he almost destroyed everything , i starting to wonder if he's my friend or am i just back up in case he needs it ? " he sighed as he walked up over to the buffet table " excuse me sir ,got a minute ?" Leon with a cookie in his mouth ( heh heh ) looks back to see who addressed him . Leon eyes widened standing before him was none other than cammy white a fighting game alumni ( as far as he was concerned ) leon was so amazed by her beauty he didnt notice she stole the cookie from him . " so " she asked munching on the cookie 'hmmm this tastes good , even better with his flavor ' she thought as she finished the cookie . leon stuttered " sooooo" he was nervous , hell he was always nervous around women especialy the hot ones ( hot mamas as he called em ) " I wonder " she asked him as she approached him . leon was backing " w-wha w-what w-were you wondering ? " Leon asked her as he was backing up even more than he was . ' Gotcha !' she thought as she smirked , she pinned him to the wall " umm is there something that you wanted ?" He was sweating bullets now ! She was way too close now " Yes love in fact " she said as she traced a finger on his chest " so want to be my date tonight love ? " Leon at that point looked like a deer caught in the headlights .. who just found out that his girl was a guy ! " wha ? me ? " He asked as he pointed to him self in a rapid fashion , " yesss you love , now come on i wont bite ... unless you ask me to ! " She said as she chuckled .Leon was shocked so he nodded his head " good now come on we have to go over there to enjoy the party dont we ? " She said as she dragged him woth her by the arm . ' wow a date withh cammy white .. my shitty luck just changed I think ?' little did he or kento know that wasnt the only thing that was changing !

end chapter


	5. Chapter 5 The Party Ruined

i do not own the street fighter characters i just own my characters and some vodka ...stay away from my vodka ! what its a classic ...

the banquet hall was very beautiful ,it was a hall of very little things that was unnoticed except the fact that most fanchicest food ...was being thrown away ?(WTF!) "ughh caviar nasty ass shit ! " kento spoke as he threw his away " i hate that stuff !" he then picked up another piece of food "Hey dude want a snail ?" he then tried to shove the snail in leon's face . " Dude ! get that nasty stuff away from me ! " Leon shouted as he pushed the snail away from him . "Yeah i to agree who the fuck wants to eat this shit ...nasty !" He then looked over to morrigan " hey morrigan want some caviar ?" he said in a fancy singsong voice .she shook her head no " i may be a pretty girl but dont eat ugly things like things that " she then pointed to it like it was a horrid monster .Cammy then walked over to leon and grabbed him " leon come over and try the cake you'll love it ! " leon then walked over with her while kento was still searching for something good to eat " dammit ! when will i find good food ! " kento commented as he throws another snail away ...unfortunely it landed on bison's nose , who was there to mess up the party ...jackass " who ...did ..this!" bison asked as he saw the on his nose . He looked around the room to see that none of his "fellow " street fighters even cared . chun li and cammy were talking about different fashions ...and guys , ryu ,ken , guile , and nash were talking about stuff ( he didnt know or care he was to angered at the time ) Yun ,yang and sakura was just chillin talking ,by the wall , and the other fighters were just talking about different things . This of course pissed him off even more ! " Vega , balrog , come we have work to do ! " He then grinned that weird ass grin of his and walked off . Balrog who was punching his boxing gloves ( why the fuck did wear those gloves , doesnt he have to go take a bath and some shit ) " Ha we finally get some action ! " ... what a dummy " So is there going to be a massacre ! Vega asked ( that sick psycho freak !) " No no ...not yet we'll have that work when it comes to it " And with that bison walks over to the buffet table and with his psycho power lifts it up and throws it to the center of the room which caused an of explosion of food ...ha ha ha . " So now you want to pay attention to me ! " he shouted as food was splattered everywhere . Kento who was shaking the food off of him was angered that this jackoff had just ruined some good food and his clothes . " hey asshole what was that for , ya piece of shit ... hey what the hell ? " He looks over to his left and saw morrigan covered , head to toe in ...food ? " Ugh this unexpected wouldnt you say kento ? " In return she got no response " huh kento are you alright " she looked over to see that kento wasnt even beside her ? ..."wha" she looked ahead to see kento was already on the rampage " die you evil son of a bitch !" He was already rushing at bison at full speeds . " Heh come at me boy if you think you can !" Bison then looked over to balrog commanding him to stop the boy from touching him " Gotcha i'll coldcock this little idiot !" He shouted full of confendence as he rushed at kento fists drawn " Ha loser get out of MY WAY ! " Kento shouts as he clotheslined balrog full force that sends him flying into the air .(At this point in time lets take the time out to see what all the guys in the room were thinking ...daaaammmmmnnnnn! except ryu who was thinking how is this possible ? ...oh brother this is stupid the annoucer says as he watches the stupidity ensue " hey dickhead ! if you don't watch what you say you'll be next ! " kento shouts to him ( okay okay fine sorry on with the story ) balrog was flying strait into the air into a mirror , then he fell from that distance into the pile of food that bison had thrown around . He then came up with food on his face looking like a mask of weenies with pie . Everyone who saw him like this laughed while some of the others were angered at bison for ruining the party. " ha ! thats what you get for ignoring me !, so what do you think of me now !" Kento who was jumping over tables had that look of Im going to kill you fucker ! in his eyes . Bison who had already saw him coming stopped him with his psycho power ! " Ha ! did you think running in head on would help you any boy ! "kento who had his head down at the time in a pure rage mode ! Leon who was in pure shock of what bison had just said ! ( and trusr me on this i would too ! ) " ok we need to get out of here !" leon shouted to the other fighters he noticed that his friend's power was building up fast " Ok scratch that GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW !" He shouted as loud as he could grabbing cammy who was truly confused at the moment wondering what was going on ? and heading for the door of the building while the rest of the fighters and everyone else was fighting shadolaw soldiers " hey what the bloody hell are you doing ? , whats happening ?" cammy shouted to her date who was focusing on someone else at the moment " cammy get out of here now i have a snag in the road that i need to take care of myself " She looked over his shoulder to see that vega was in front of the door they were fixing to go out of . " Heh heh , well well two rabbits have into my den , guess i will have supper tonight !" he said in his normal way of speaking " so vega , didnt you hear this great secret ? " cammy asked walking up to him while leon was wondering what the hell was she doing ? " rabbits bite back ! " she shouted rushing at him with a spiral arrow ! leon then followed a cross hook punch and decked him across his mask , while she struck him in the legs sending him flipping with a lot of force ! " heh this should be entertaining ! " he then chuckled and he then rushed at them thus begining their fight

( Kento vs bison )

( one time only special event )

( get free popcorn )

Gaaaaaaaahhhh! kento screamed as he broke free from bison's hold , and blew the roof off bison then used his psycho power to sheild himself with objects . kento how in a demonic state charged at bison with speed . bison dropped the objects looking at kento coming said in his mind ' what is with this one ' as he took a right hook to the chin . Kento then grabbed his ankle and started to sling him from wall to wall to floor ! smashing bison on everything he could ! kento then went to get a couch and bison stood up and psycho crushed him into a wall " ha know your place . " turning around he hears " was that suposed to hurt ?" As he takes a couch to the back ! 'how can this be he shouldnt be this strong ! ' bison says in his mind kento then uppercuts him into the sky . grabs a serving tray and jumps above bison . " piece of shit ! " kento yells as he smashes it into his face , causing bison to spiral down with a lot of force onto the ground . Then kento slams into his throat with a dropkick crushing it , and snaps his neck thus ending his life ( for now ?)

( leon , cammy , vs vega )

( GO Team ! ) "

vega was jumping from wall to wall trying to keep both ot them off balence but he was off balence when the explosion startled him " what the hell ?" He responded not noticing cammy cannon spiking him in the nuts ( well he's singing the high notes now ! ) " gah y-you b -bitch youve scared my beautiful body and i'll make you suffer ! " he shouted full of rage . He then rushed at her intent to kill in his eyes . When leon jumped in the way of the slash cammy who was shocked that someone would do that for her was angered . " thats it ive had it with you vega ! " vega then had that look of oh shit ! " in his eyes he couldnt respond at the moment because he heard the most grueling words that any fighter ,fighting cammy would hat to hear . " lock on ! - gyro drive smasher ! " she then started to spin into vega's legs then she up kicked him into the air . she then went up with him backflipping while making a cross chop into his neck and then into the ground . " finish ! she shouted as backflipped off of the body and looked back at leon to see if his injures were servere or not . " you alright love ? nothing severely damaged is there ? " she asked but then noticed that the scar was already healing " how in the world did you do that " leon smirked " fast recovery powers now lets go get that knucklehead before he blows something else up ! " he explained as both of them raced back to the ballroom !

( fight's over )

Kento who was still in rage mode . was looking around for the next opponent to fight not noticing morrigan in her original form was there to try and comfort him . Leon and cammy made it just in time to see the entire room completly destroyed and morrigan floating up to kento leon getting a bad vibe was shouting at morrigan to not touch him in this state ! morrigan just smiled back at them " I got have under control dont worry !" she then grabbed him and in a perverted state of mind put his head between her massive boobs . kento just says " bboooooooooobbbbssss" and down went his power right away ! Leon who was shit faced confused was wondering how the fuck ! did she do that and how come kento got lucky with a girl . He didnt notice that cammy was unbuttoning her shirt to where it had enough cleavage to show . Leon was about ask cammy a question when he turned around and put his face in her boobs without noticeing . cammy said " you knew they were there huh ?" leon was looking goofy and saying the same thing kento had said as the fighters was rounding up the shadowlaw minions outside ryu ,ken and chunli rushed back in to see what had happened ." what the hell " was the response of all them . Leon then noticed that the door had appeared in the ball room " dude the door ! its back " leon shouted to kento was still in morrigan's boobs resting " no man ,not now ! boobs man ! boobs! " kento lazily retorted back " come on man we have to go home ! even though i dont like it !" leon explained to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and drug him off to the door kicking adn screaming they say their and walk through the door . morrigan and cammy looks at each other and says " i dont feel like letting him get away ! " they then laugh to each other and proceed to follow behind them .kento still kicking adn screaming notices morrigan and run over to her and wraps his arms around her legs instead of where he was going . " uh kento sweetie why are you a fuzzy creature ?" she asked as she looke at him he looks down confused and noticed hisself and screams ay the top of his lungs "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME !" leon just shakes head this is one crazy adventure . end world 1


End file.
